marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing Spider-Man (minimateking30's version)
The Amazing Spider-Man ''(also sometimes referred to as ''Spider-Man 4) is a film written and directed by Max Carroll. It is the fourth entry into the Spider-Man film franchise. Plot 5 years have passed since the events of Spider-Man 3. Peter Parker, now retired from being Spider-Man, and Mary Jane Watson-Parker, who is now pregnant, are expecting a daughter on the way. However, in Spider-Man’s absence, crime in New York City has increased so dramatically in scale and scope that martial law is soon enforced by the president of the United States himself. Peter is soon contacted by his old friend and teacher, Curt Connors, who tells him that he has some Parker family documents that he would like to go over with Peter. Upon arriving, Curt shows Peter notes left behind by his late father, Richard, regarding his and his wife’s disappearance. However, while going over the documents, Peter sees an incomplete algorithm for regenerating lost limbs on Curt’s whiteboard in the living room. Peter then completes the algorithm very quickly, impressing Curt. Peter then returns home, where he learns from Mary Jane that Aunt May is dying in the hospital. Peter then rushes over to the hospital to visit her. Aunt May then tells Peter that he has been a good boy and to take care of himself, Mary Jane, and their child as she closes her eyes and never reopens them, dying by Peter’s and Mary Jane’s side. In response, MJ opts to name their baby daughter May after her, much to Peter's enjoyment. Days later, Peter sits on his bed, distraught over Aunt May’s death when he overhears a mugging in the alleyway next to his and MJ’s apartment. Peter, remembering his Uncle Ben’s words about great power and great responsibility, reluctantly intervenes, wearing an old domino mask from the closet in order to conceal his identity. After besting the mugger, the victim thanks and hugs Peter in gratitude. Peter then returns to his apartment and pulls off his mask. Remembering his life as Spider-Man, Peter begins to secretly draw designs for a new Spider-Man costume, as he had thrown his original one into the harbor when he quit being Spider-Man. Nights later, at Curt’s house, the scientist completes the formula based on Peter’s algorithm, utilizing reptile DNA, as they can regrow lost limbs. Drinking the concoction, Curt’s arm regrows right before his very eyes, much to his delight. When Curt goes to bed, however, the skin on his back starts turning green and scaly. Days later, in Queens, Peter finishes sewing his new Spider-Man costume and goes out for a swing, grabbing the entire city’s attention. News corporations such as the Daily Bugle and E1 News ''take notice to the return of Spider-Man, who then quickly makes the headlines all over the city as the hero restarts his crime-fighting career once more, quickly defusing a hostage situation during a bank robbery. Peter then returns home, only to be confronted by a furious Mary Jane, who tells her husband how stupid he is for going out as Spider-Man again without telling her. Peter then tries to defend himself by reminding her about how bad the crime wave in the city is and that it’s not the kind of environment for their daughter to grow up in, and that someone should do something. Mary Jane then goes back into their bedroom in order to process everything that has happened. Meanwhile, Peter takes off his costume and goes to watch TV, tuning into ''E1’s coverage on Spider-Man’s return. Mary Jane then comes out of the bedroom and tries to reconcile with Peter. The two then make up and kiss each other. At the Connors household, Curt begins to undergo a massive mutagenic change. His fingernails get longer and longer, his skin greener and scalier, and his eyes have now formed slits like a snake or a cat. Curt, desperate to find a cure for his worsening condition, calls Peter and tells him to come over. Peter, accompanied by Mary Jane, arrive at Curt’s house which they find in shambles. Heading down to the basement, the two are attacked by Curt, now fully transformed into a giant, two-legged monster. Peter orders his terrified wife to hide in the bathroom while he “calls 911”. Mary Jane, alone and scared, hides in the bathroom and locks the door, hoping that Curt wouldn’t find her. Curt finds her, however, but just as he is about to kill her, Peter, now changed into his Spider-Man costume, pounces on Curt and takes him by surprise. Spider-Man and the Lizard battle, until the latter notices bright lights coming from a lamppost in the streets. The Lizard then gravely injures Spider-Man’s chest escapes into the city. Spider-Man then finds Mary Jane and takes her home. Mary Jane tends to Peter’s injuries while asking him “what the hell was that thing?” Peter then ponders to himself for a moment, before realizing that it was Curt Connors. Peter then tells his wife that he had to stop him, to which Mary Jane asks why. Peter then says “because I created him.” Meanwhile, the Lizard takes to the sewers as it’s hiding place. The Lizard then reverts back to Curt Connors, who then begins wandering aimlessly through the sewers, looking for a way to escape. Along the way, however, Curt realizes that he is the first of a new dominant species. Returning to his home, Curt finds it surrounded by police forces. Managing to break inside, the Lizard battles the police before grabbing the algorithm and escaping. The Lizard then returns to the sewer, where he manages to create new samples of the regeneration formula in his makeshift lab, planning to distribute the serum throughout the city via the water and ventilation systems. Meanwhile, Peter, who is still recovering from his injuries, does some more research on the Lizard thanks to a skin sample which he took off of Curt Connors from the battle. After discovering that an antidote could be created, Peter pulls out his childhood chemistry set and microscope and sets to work on making an antidote for Curt’s condition. After finishing a synthesized version of the antidote, Peter goes to get a drink when he sees, to his surprise, Mary Jane washing his Spider-Man costume. Mary Jane then tells Peter that he was right before about the city needing someone like Spider-Man in order to help keep their daughter safe, and that she was now, in spite of a few reservations, in support of her husband’s decision to be Spider-Man. The two then kiss each other, and Mary Jane feels a kick in her stomach from May, exciting both herself and Peter. Hours later, Peter takes a walk through the streets to clear his head. However, his Spider Sense soon begins going off and he changes into Spider-Man. With his Spider Sense begins directing him towards the sewers, Spider-Man crawls through a manhole and into the sewers, presumably to fight the Lizard. After prowling for a half hour, Spider-Man finally locates the Lizard’s underground lab, and the Lizard himself as well. They fight, and the Lizard takes their battle to the streets above. Spider-Man, who had been carrying the antidote vial in his costume in the event that he encountered the Lizard in public, manages to break the Lizard’s jaw long enough for him to pour the antidote serum down his throat, reverting him back to Curt Connors. Spider-Man then swings away before the police arrive. Days later, Peter and Mary Jane are walking in the streets as they pass by a television store when they notice the old Spider-Man animated series air on the TV’s in the display window, with the Spider-Man animation model reflecting his new costume. Peter then notices a group of teenagers spray Spider-Man’s logo on a wall in an alley, now a symbol of hope in the city. Later that evening, Mary Jane walks in on Peter as he is looking over old photos of Spider-Man. Mary Jane then urges Peter to do the “responsible thing” and they hear sirens going off in the distance. Mary Jane then looks out her window and sees Spider-Man, her husband, swinging off into the moonlight to answer the call of duty. Cast * 'Dylan O' Brien '- Spider-Man/Peter Parker * 'Dylan Baker '- Lizard/Curt Connors * 'Emma Stone '- Mary Jane Watson-Parker * 'Meryl Streep '- Aunt May (dies) * 'Gary Oldman '- J. Jonah Jameson * 'Stan Lee '- ''Daily Bugle ''janitor. Gallery Asm2.png|Spider-Man Asm lzrd.png|Lizard